In The Mix
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Hiro thinks his life is perfect. He has a fiancé, Bad Luck are doing well, and things seem to great. But what will happen when an encounter throws his world upside down?
1. Chapter 1 Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. I also do not own the song.

A/N: Hahahaha, I despise HiroxAyaka. And Ayaka too, actually. So if you're an Ayaka fan, you may not wanna read this. Cause I probably won't be very nice to her. The song used is The Last Waltz by The Rasmus. Well, on with the chapter :D

Warning: Rated M for mention of smex. Eventually will probably turn M rated for actual fun times under the sheets.

Chapter 1 – Chance Meetings

Hiro whistled on his way to work. Life was great. Bad Luck were going great, selling millions of albums and playing sell out tours. And he was due to be married in the next two weeks. Ayaka Usami, the Kyoto beauty, previously engaged to the novelist Eiri Yuki. And now she was his. And she was going to be his wife, and have his children, and they would be together forever. He grinned as he walked into the NG building, making his way up to the recording studio.

Hiro walked through the door of the recording studio 'Hey guys.' He said, smiling. Shuichi ran over to him, obviously happy after another night with Yuki 'Hi Hiro!' he squealed. Hiro rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to their keyboardist, Suguru Fujisaki. 'Hey Fujisaki!' Hiro called. Suguru just waved and returned back to whatever he was doing. It was then that he spotted someone in the corner of the room that shouldn't have been there, and his mouth dropped open. In the corner a girl was leaning against the wall, long, blonde, curly hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and pink checked t shirt, wearing black sand shoes. As Hiro watched her she scooped up her hair, tying it back, exposing a pale slender neck. She had long legs that were only made to look longer by the mini skirt. Hiro did a once over her body slowly. Shuichi tapped him on the shoulder 'Hey, you might wanna stop staring at her before you start drooling. Or before she notices.' Hiro dragged his eyes away from Ai, turning to look at Shuichi, a slight blush on his cheeks. Shuichi looked at him accusingly 'Your engaged, Hiro.' Hiro glanced at Ai again 'I know, and I love Ayaka, you know that. But man, she's beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. But who is she?'

Shuichi replied 'She's directing our new music video.' Hiro's mouth dropped open once again 'She's a director? I was expecting you to tell me she was gonna be one of the actresses in the video, the way she looks.' Shuichi shook his head 'She's one of the best in the business, apparently. Directed Nittle Grasper's video for Shining Collection.' Shuichi smiled a little dreamily when he said this, as this was the song Yuki had written for him. Hiro smacked him on the back of the head 'Wake up daydreamer. She must be good, then. That's an incredible video.' Shuichi rubbed the back of his head 'Yes it is.'

K walked up to the front of the room and clapped his hands to get their attention. Shuichi looked at him. Hiro sat down, resting his arm on the back of the chair, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag, watching K, smoking lazily. Suguru looked up from where he was at his synthesizer to listen to K. K gestured for Ai to come to him, and she took a place by his side. K said 'This is my old friend, Ai Sato. Bad Luck, meet Ai. Ai, meet Bad Luck. Shuichi, our vocalist.' He said, pointing him out. Shuichi waved jovially. K pointed at Suguru 'This is our keyboardist, Suguru Fujisaki.' Suguru smiled 'Hello.' K then pointed at Hiro 'And this is our guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano.' Hiro nodded and waved once, trying to avoid looking at her again in case he started to stare. Ai smiled and said hello to each one in turn, and as she saw Hiro his gaze lingered on him. Hiro looked up at her and met her eyes. She averted her eyes and blushed slightly. She then looked up and said 'Come on then, guys, lets get this show on the road and make a kick ass music video!'

The group sat down to plan the video. Suguru sat next to Shuichi, Hiro on his other side. Ai sat next to Hiro, K next to Ai and Sakano next to K. The group started to brainstorm, after a few hours Ai looked up and said 'Right, I think we're ready to head to the first location.' K nodded and led them down to his car, bundling them all in. Sakano, K, Suguru and Shuichi all got into the car, and with the equipment no one else would fit. Hiro said 'I'll take my bike.' K nodded 'Ai, can you go on Hiro's bike?' Ai blushed but nodded 'Sure.' Hiro handed her a helmet and lead her to his bike. Hiro put on his helmet and climbed onto the bike, then held out his hand to help Ai on. Ai shook her head and smiled, putting on the helmet, swinging a leg over the bike and sitting on. Ai smiled 'I have a bike too.' Hiro smirked 'You are so cool.' He said, kick starting the bike and started driving towards where they were filming the first part of the video. Ai smiled and fixed her hands around his waist so she didn't fall off. Hiro licked his lips as he felt her body pressed against his back, he got a sudden, vivid image in his mind of kissing her, touching her, her body underneath his as he made love to her.

Hiro's mouth dropped open and he fought the urge to slap himself, a deep blush crossed his face. He arrived at the location for the video shoot. Ai slid off the back of the bike, handing him his helmet and smiled 'Thanks.' She walked over to K, starting to chat with him. Hiro left the helmet on, fighting the blush away, as soon as the blush faded he removed the helmet, making his way over to the rest of the band, mentally berating himself for what he was thinking about her 'You have a fiancé. A fiancé that you love. A fiancé you make love to every night, and love it.' He reached the band, a distant expression on his face.

Shuichi tapped him on the shoulder 'You okay, Hiro?' Hiro blinked as if he had been startled 'Yeah, I'm fine, Shuichi.' He put on a fake smile. K clapped his hands to get their attention again, and each band member looked at him again. Ai tossed a packet at each of them 'Get changed, and meet me at the beginning of that bridge when you're done. She turned and set off towards the bridge, Sakano and K following her. Shuichi opened the packet, taking out the clothes. He lifted up the shorts and t shirt, showing small pvc black shorts and a pink t shirt that showed his midriff 'Rock on!' he yelled, and punched the air 'Let's get this show on the road!' Shuichi stripped and changed, bouncing excitedly. Hiro opened his packet and pulled on a blue shirt and black jeans. Suguru opened his, wearing a red shirt with black figure hugging trousers. The three started walking off towards the bridge. Shuichi and Hiro were chatting excitedly about how the video was going to turn out. Ai smiled as they approached 'You look fantastic, guys!' Shuichi grinned and did a twirl, giggling. Hiro smiled at his best friend's antics.

Ai led them over the bridge, towards a small island where they would be filming part of the video. The rest of the video was going to be filmed in the water. Ai directed them where to stand 'Shuichi, over there. Hiro, there, and Suguru over there. Can we get their instruments brought in please?' Technicians came in, setting up a keyboard in front of Suguru, handing Hiro his guitar and setting up a microphone stand in front of Shuichi.

Ai smiled 'Perfect. Right, we'll run the song once through up here and then start to record in the different locations. Okay, get ready and 5...4...3...2...1...' Suguru came in with the introduction of the song and Hiro blended in nicely with his guitar. Shuichi waited until his cue and started to sing, eyes closed.

_Make me blind  
Cover my eyes  
You can do what you want  
I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood  
When we're dancing with blindfolds on  
You make it easy to love you and hate you  
I can't explain it, I feel insecure  
Say it simple: "You die just to live again."  
You say we're waiting for the waltz_

Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
Waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz

_Praise the wine  
So divine  
And it stings like a rose  
Allow the night to flow inside  
Open the window and let the wind blow  
Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending  
You keep refusing to answer my calls  
Drop the bending and stop the pretending  
You say get ready for the last waltz_

Another you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
Waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz

I believe that no one in this world has the answers for me  
But still I hope that someone has heard

Ohhh you and me  
Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
Waiting for the last waltz  
And so it seems  
We won't find the solution  
Confusion leads the dance  
We're waiting for the last waltz

When the chorus started Shuichi opened his eyes, looking directly at the camera that was recording the run through. The song finished and Ai clapped 'Fantastic. Right, I need you to run through it again to the third verse, this time we're recording it to use in the video, so your best playing and singing please, and make sure you look good.' The three band mates nodded and started to play again, playing again and again until Ai was satisfied with how it turned out. 'Now the last two verses, and we'll record the rest in the water.' They played the verses until they got it perfect, then walked back across the bridge. Ai lead them down to the side of the river 'Hiro, Suguru, you can play your parts after, cause you can't have electronics in the water. We'll give you unplugged instruments and you just pretend to play.' They nodded and took their instruments, walking into the water. The technicians clipped a headset with a microphone on Shuichi. Ai said 'Go on Shuichi, get into the water.' Shuichi nodded and waded in, taking his place.

They sang the rest of the song through, doing 8 or 10 takes until they got it perfect. Ai smiled 'That's a wrap, everyone. Great job.' K said 'We'll go back to the studio to collect your belongings and then you can all go home.' Shuichi cheered and immediately messaged Yuki to say he would be home in an hour, so to wait for him for dinner, then he ran off back to the car. Suguru went to his car, climbing in. K and Sakano climbed back into the car with their equipment, driving back to the studio. Hiro messaged Ayaka, saying he was finished for the day and that he would be home soon. He climbed back onto his bike, putting the helmet on. Ai climbed onto the bike, putting on the helmet and fixing her arms around his waist once again. Hiro blushed as the same image he had earlier was released into his mind once again. Hiro started to drive them back to the studio, pulling up there a little later then the others.

As they arrived the others were just leaving. 'Bye Hiro, Ai!' Shuichi called as he was running off home. Suguru followed him out 'See you tomorrow, Hiro, Ai-sama.' Hiro nodded and waved at them both. K and Sakano waved at Hiro 'See you tomorrow.' They both waved back and made their way upstairs to the recording studio where they had left their belongings. Ai smiled 'You did good today, Hiro.' Hiro smiled 'Thanks, Ai-sama.' She smiled 'Please, call me Ai.' He looked up at her and stood up straight 'Your an amazing director. The video for Shining Collection is amazing.' Ai smiled 'Thank you. You're a very talented guitarist.' Ai walked over to him 'You have dirt on your face.' She wiped it away and then blushed. Hiro smiled and blushed 'Thank you.' Ai nibbled on her nip nervously. Hiro smiled and bent his head, kissing her softly. Ai wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiro slid his arms around her waist as they kissed, pulling her closer. Ai moaned into the kiss, her body pressed flush against his. Hiro moaned into the kiss but then pulled away 'I... I'm sorry. I like you, but I just can't. I'm engaged.' He said quietly. Ai bit her lip and pulled away from him 'I'm the one that's sorry.' She picked up her bag 'I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro.' She said, and swept out of the room. Hiro smacked himself on the head 'What an idiot.'


	2. Chapter 2 Progressing Further

Disclaimer: I have no claims to Gravitation. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. Who I hero worship, but please hurry up and bring out the next volume of Gravitation ex, Murakami-sempai.

A/N. Sooooo, Hiro cheated on Ayaka. What's gonna happen next? Chapter 2 coming up :D

Progressing further

Hiro took a deep breath then walked through the door to his apartment 'Ayaka, baby, I'm home!' he called. Ayaka smiled and came through to the front room, taking his jacket and hanging it up for him 'Hello love, how was your day?' Hiro's mind said 'Amazing.' but he fought against saying it, shrugging and saying 'Same as usual. We were recording a new music video today. We have a very talented director working with us. She directed Nittle Grasper's video for Shining Collection. Ayaka smiled 'Oh, I know her. I met her at Mika's last year's Christmas party. She's very nice. And very pretty.' She said, almost enviously.

Hiro almost jumped at this, his nervousness was noticed by Ayaka 'Are you okay, baby?' Hiro refocused and nodded, kissing her lips softly 'What's for dinner?' Ayaka smiled 'Noodle soup and sushi.' Hiro smiled 'Sounds great. I'm going to go shower and change then I'll be right out. Ai had me in rivers and climbing trees and all sorts of things today.' Ayaka giggled 'Okay baby, I'll have dinner finished for when you come out.' Hiro nodded and went to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off and climbing into the shower. He scooped up his hair, lathering up with soap and sighing, then he hit his head back against the wall 'Idiot. Your getting married. You don't kiss other people.' He mentally berated himself. Hiro sighed and rinsed his hair, stepping out of the shower and drying himself, getting dressed.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Ayaka had set it with food, waiting for her to sit down. Ayaka sat down opposite him and smiled at him. Hiro smiled 'Thanks for the food.' Ayaka nodded and they ate their meal, chatting about their day and the events in it. They finished their meals and stood up. Ayaka cleaned the pots while Hiro went to get ready for bed. Hiro changed into his pyjamas and got into bed. Ayaka came to the bedroom and changed, sliding into bed beside him, snuggling up to him 'Good night, Hiro.' Ayaka said. 'Good night sweetheart.' Hiro replied. Ayaka smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Hiro fell asleep soon after her.

Hiro woke up the next morning with her in his arms. He kissed Ayaka's head, slid out of the bed and showered for work. He dressed, left her a note, kissed her head again and walked out of the door. He got on his motorbike, driving to work.

Shuichi met Hiro at the door, glomping him 'Hiro, Ai-san has brought over the disk with our new video on it!' Hiro grinned 'I can't wait to see. And Ai is here again?' he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Shuichi chuckled 'Yes she is. Don't drool all over her this time, okay?' Hiro blushed 'I did not drool all over her!' he said, walking off inside of NG, walking up into the studio 'Hey Suguru, K, Sakano. Hi Ai.' The guys waved. Ai looked up at him and smiled 'Hi Hiro.' Hiro smiled and sat down.

K put on the video for them to watch. Ai sat down next to Hiro, Suguru next to Ai, Shuichi on his other side, Sakano next to Shuichi and K next to Sakano. K pressed play on the remote and they all settled back to watch. The video ended and Shuichi punched the air 'That was awesome!'

Ai smiled 'You looked amazing, guys!' Hiro grinned 'The video looks great!' K clapped them all on the shoulder 'Tonight we're going out to celebrate. Ai-san is coming with us. We're meeting at seven, so let's do a little rehearsal then leave at around 4.' Everyone stood, going to rehearse for their new concert. Ai left, saying she was going shopping for a new outfit to wear on the night. The band ran through rehearsal and then they all left, setting off home to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3 Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga. If I did it would have a new addition of a girl called Jess, who was Hiro's girlfriend. And Ayaka would not exist.

A/N. Finally, time for the nitty gritty :p Ai and Hiro may or may not get it on in this chapter :p Also, hints of KxSakano.

Warning: M rated for sexy times between Hiro and Ai :p And for sexually explicit language.

Love and Betrayal

Ai walked up to the band outside the night club. She was wearing a short black dress with bare legs, ending in a pair of red high heeled shoes. Her long blonde hair was coiled in intrinsic patterns on top of her head, exposing her neck to Hiro's hungry eyes. Her legs were long and tanned, and Hiro couldn't help but slowly run his eyes from her eyes, subtly accentuated with makeup, to her rosy lips, over her cleavage and down over the rest of her body. Ai noticed Hiro watching her and smiled, winking at him, used to guys watching her. 'Hey guys.' She said. Hiro blushed 'Hey Ai.' The others said hi to her and K ushered them inside before they got noticed and started attracting attention.

They arrived at the bar and the band ordered their drinks. Shuichi ordered an apple martini, Hiro and K a beer, Sakano a glass of champagne, Suguru a vodka and coke and Ai a Kahlua. All the band took a drink of their drink, standing around, greeting friends in the club and chatting to each other. Sakano and K were chatting to each other about the weekend getaway they were planning with each other. Suguru was chatting to Shuichi about music, Shuichi talking animatedly and excitedly. Hiro leant against the bar, trying to look cool as he talked to Ai 'So, they video looked really good' he said over the music. Ai nodded and smiled 'It was amazing. You all looked fabulous. I may have directed it, but you guys all did a great job in it.' Hiro smiled 'We wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Ai.'

Ai looked at the dance floor as the song 'Hungry Eyes' started to play. Ai grinned drunkenly, they were now on their fourth drink, they had been chatting so long. 'I love this song' she said, grabbing his hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. Hiro was too drunk to think about it, he followed her without thinking. Ai started to dirty dance with Hiro, rubbing their bodies together as they danced. Hiro put his hands on her hips, moving their hips in time with the music. Ai slid her arms around her neck, looking up into his eyes as they danced. Their hips met as they danced, moving in time with the beat.

Ai licked her lips, her heart hammering against his chest, using her arms around his neck to pull their bodies closer together. A small voice in the back of Hiro's mind told him this was wrong, that he should stop, but he couldn't help himself. He ground their hips together, one hand lacing in her hair, tilting her head back, he pressed his lips to her neck. He heard a gasp and Ai pulled herself closer to him. Hiro smirked and kissed up her neck, until their lips met in a fierce, passionate, fiery kiss. Ai pressed her lips back against his, fingers twisting into his hair, holding his face against hers as they kissed with an explosive passion that neither of them had ever felt before.

A very quiet moan passed through Ai's lips and that was the undoing of both of them. Hiro broke the kiss and took her hand, dragging her out of the club. As soon as they got outside Hiro called a taxi. When it arrived they both climbed into it and Hiro told the driver Ai's address. He then pressed Ai so her back was against the door, he looked down into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers roughly, prising open her mouth and coaxing her tongue into his mouth, proceeding to suck on it hard. Ai pulled him so his body was crushing against hers, she ran her hand down his back and squeezed his butt hard. Hiro growled and ran his hand over her flat stomach, inching his hands up towards her breasts. Ai groaned and grabbed his hand, lifting up her shirt and putting his hand over her breast. Hiro groaned into her mouth as he felt her firm breast under his hand and he started to massage it roughly.

The taxi driver cleared his throat 'Excuse me, but we're at your apartment.' Hiro's face flushed red and he pulled away from Ai 'Thank you' he murmured, giving the taxi driver some money and taking Ai's hand, getting out of the taxi. As they arrived at the door to her apartment Ai took out her keys, opening the apartment door. Hiro walked through the door, followed by Ai.

As soon as Ai closed the door Hiro turned around, pushing her against the door, looking down at her lustfully, hands either side of her waist 'You're so beautiful. I've thought so since we first met' he murmured, kissing down her neck. Ai moaned loudly and tipped her head back, running her hands down his chest 'I've never wanted anyone as much as I want, no, need you, Hiro.' Hiro pulled her away from the door, his hands pulling her dress up and over her head, dropping it to the ground, he pushed open her bedroom door and pushed her down onto the bed gently, straddling her hips, he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground, he ran a hand over her breast then over her stomach 'You have an incredible body' he mumbled 'Just like I thought you would.'

He kissed down her neck, sliding off her bra and suckling on her breasts. Ai moaned loudly, her hands gripping his hair 'Oh Hiro!' she whimpered out. Hiro smiled, kissing lower and lower down her body, he slid off her underwear before starting to lick and suck at her. Ai cried out in pleasure, her hands gripping even tighter in her hair. Hiro licked her hard then he pulled away and licked his lips 'You taste incredible.'

He kissed back up her body, in between her breasts, then up her neck. Ai rolled Hiro onto his back, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. Hiro lifted his butt to help her, hissing slightly as his erection was exposed to the air. Ai bent her head, kissing him hungrily, her hair tumbled down from the top of her head, cascading over Hiro's body. She reached over to her bedside table, fumbling in a drawer before coming back with some condoms. Hiro groaned into her mouth, putting his hands on her hips. Ai pulled away from him, kissing down her body, when she reached his manhood she opened the condom packet, putting it on him with her mouth. Hiro groaned and his hips bucked slightly. Ai kissed back up his body, then looked into his eyes, panting heavily with a lustful look in her eyes.

Hiro had a hungry look in his eyes. He moved Ai onto her back then slid a leg in-between hers to spread her legs wide. Hiro pushed himself into her, groaning out in pleasure. Ai cried out, tipping her head back in pleasure, her hands gripping his back tightly. Hiro grunted and started to move, dipping his head and capturing her nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking hard as he moved. Ai gasped, scratching her nails down his back, spreading her legs wider. Hiro moved hard into her, pounding into her, kissing up her body to her lips, kissing her hungrily, groping her breasts hard as he pounded into her.

Ai's face was covered in a pretty pink blush as her hands coiled into Hiro's long hair once again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging onto him, shivering in uncontrollable pleasure. Hiro groaned, moving into her as hard as he could, tipping his head back in pleasure, playing with her nipples. Ai tightened around him and she tossed her head back in pleasure, releasing with a loud moan mingled with Hiro's name. He slid in and out of the new tightness, groaning as he released into her. Ai fell back onto the bed, looking up at him, chest breathing as she breathed heavily. Hiro looked into her eyes, leaning down to kiss her softly, pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed beside her. Ai snuggled up into his arms.

Hiro swallowed nervously, wrapping his arms around her 'I just want you to know, Ai' he said quietly, stroking her back as she laid in his arms 'That I don't cheat. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this before. It's only you, Ai. But I can't hurt Ayaka.' Ai simply pressed her finger softly to his lips 'Don't think about that right now' she said, kissing him gently. Hiro's heart fluttered and he was once again taken into ecstasy, a fleeting moment of ecstasy that would be short lived, but one he would remember for as long as he lived.

A/N. So........... my first het lemon. What did you all think? Honest opinions would be very helpful :)


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

A/N. So, what will Hiro do? :D

Chapter 4 – Decisions

Ai woke up, smiling, leaning across to snuggle into Hiro, eyes still closed. However, her hands felt only crumpled sheets, and she frowned. She sat up, opening her eyes slowly. 'Hiro?' she called, but got no reply. She wrapped herself in the bed sheet, sliding off the bed and walking into the bathroom, looking around, but still not seeing Hiro. She frowned, walking out of the bathroom, into the living room, then the kitchen, wandering around looking for Hiro, when something on her kitchen counter caught her eye. It was a piece of paper, folded in half, with her name in neat handwriting on the outside.

She picked it up with shaky hands, opening it slowly. The note read:

_Ai_

_Last night was amazing, and I will never forget it as long as I live. I will never regret it. But I have a fiancé, and I won't hurt her like that. She's already been left once by a previous fiancé, and I can't put her through that again. I love her. Being with her is nothing like being with you. With you, it was fiery, passionate, and intense. But also comforting. Amazing, and so perfect. I think I am falling in love with you, and I can't let that happen. Ayaka is my fiancé. She's my family. And I am marrying her. In one week. I think it's better if we never see each other again._

_I'm sorry. I know I can never make this up to you._

_Hiro xxx_

Tears clouded Ai's vision, and she stumbled back into her bedroom, falling down onto the bed. She curled up on the bed, holding her chest, as if holding herself together, tears pouring down her cheeks. She grabbed her phone and called K. K answered, and Ai said 'Hi, K, I'm sorry but I can't come into work today. I'm really sick.' K said 'Hey Ai, it's no worries. Just get better soon. I'll call you later to check on you.' Ai nodded 'Thanks.' She hung up, dialling the number for her sister 'Jin.' She sobbed 'Can you come over.' Ai heard some shuffling in the background and a door slamming 'I'm on my way.' she said, hanging up the phone. 10 minutes later, Jin opened Ai's door, barging into the bedroom, sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping her in her arms 'What's wrong, Ai?' Jin asked sympathetically. Ai's voice wavered, and she said 'Last night, I brought a guy back to my apartment. It wasn't a one night stand. We'd met before. We liked each other.' she shakily handed Jin the note that she was still clutching in her hand 'Read this.' she said quietly.

Jin read the note, then put it onto the bedside table, pulling Ai into her arms. 'Oh sis, I feel bad for you, I do, but he's engaged. That's a big commitment to break.' Ai nodded 'I just thought we had something special. I must have been wrong.' Jin shook her head 'Maybe you weren't wrong. You can have that something special, but he still has the other girl. He's promised her that they will be together forever, by getting engaged to her. That isn't something a person can easily break. Have you fallen in love with him, Ai?' Ai bit her lip 'I'm not sure. I like him, and I think I'm probably falling in love with him. But do I love him yet? I don't think so.' Jin kissed her sister's head 'Then is it worth breaking them up? Is he worth it?' Ai shook her head 'No, you're right.' she said sadly 'I just thought we could have had something.' Ai curled up against Jin 'I love you, sis.' Jin kissed her head 'I love you too, Ai.' Ai closed her eyes, a very small smile on her face.

Meanwhile, after walking around for a while, and getting breakfast, Hiro arrived back at his and Ayaka's house. He unlocked the door with his key, and walked through the door. He threw his keys on the table, then walked through to the front room, where Ayaka was cleaning, and Hiro smiled 'Hi honey, I'm home.' he said softly. Ayaka smiled and stood up from where she was cleaning the fire place, and walked over to him. 'Hey baby.' she kissed him softly 'Did you have a good night?' Hiro nodded and kissed her forehead 'I did thanks. Did you?' Ayaka nodded and smiled 'Jin came over and we watched a movie. Did you crash at Shuichi's?' Hiro nodded 'Mmm hmmm.' he said vaguely. Ayaka looked concerned 'Are you okay, baby?' Hiro nodded 'I just have a bit of a hangover, I'm fine. I'm just going to go get some coffee.' Ayaka kissed his cheek 'Okay baby.'

Hiro went into the bathroom, putting a hand either side of the sink and looking down 'You bloody idiot, Hiro. You actual idiot.' He sighed heavily, then went to the kettle, switching it on, tapping his foot impatiently as the kettle warmed up. When done, he poured himself a coffee, sipping it and walking back through to Ayaka 'I have to go to work, baby.' Ayaka nodded and kissed him softly 'Have a good day.' Hiro nodded, pouring his coffee into a flask and walking out the door 'I'll see you later, love.'

Hiro arrived at work, immediately going to the canteen, sitting down heavily in a seat in between Shuichi and Suguru. Shuichi looked at him 'Hey, Hiro. Hangover?' he asked. Hiro put his head in his hands, and shook his head. Shuichi put a comforting hand on his back, and Suguru looked at him curiously. Hiro sat up, nibbling on his lip 'Last night, after I left the night club, I went back to Ai's place, and made love to her. I couldn't help myself.' Suguru looked at Hiro in shock, and Shuichi's mouth dropped open, both boys looking at Hiro, dumbfounded.

After what felt like hours to Hiro, Shuichi said 'You had sex with Ai? But what about Ayaka, Hiro?' Hiro put his head back in his hands 'I know.' He said quietly. 'I left a note at Ai's place, saying I could never see her again. But what makes it worse is that I know what could be. I could be with Ai. I think I want to be with Ai. I think I'm falling in love with her. But I refuse to hurt Ayaka. When I proposed, I made promises to her. I can't go back on those promises. So, as much as I maybe love Ai, I won't hurt Ayaka in that way. I can't. Our wedding is in a week, so I am going to forget about Ai, and marry Ayaka.' Shuichi swallowed 'But, Hiro, if you love Ai, and want to be with her, you'll just be making yourself miserable by marrying Ayaka.' Hiro sat up 'Don't you get it, Shuichi? I love Ayaka. I only possibly love Ai. Sure, when I'm with Ai, I feel things I've never felt with Ayaka. But what if what Ai and I have isn't love? If I leave Ayaka for Ai, and it doesn't work out, I will hurt Ayaka for no reason. So I will stay with Ayaka, and I will marry her. And that's the end.' Shuichi just looked at him, concern filling his eyes 'I just hope you're doing the right thing, Hiro. I really do. Or you've missed out on the best thing that will ever happen to you. If she's your soul mate, you're making a mistake staying with Ayaka. So I just hope your right in not leaving Ayaka.' Hiro looked at him 'So do I, Shuichi. So do I.'

A/N. So, Ayaka is friends with Ai's twin sister. This could get interesting :D Ayaka is aware of Jin and Ai being twins, but Hiro doesn't know Jin and Ai are twins. Jin isn't famous, she's a stunt double, as opposed to an actress so isn't well known. Also, I made Ai and Hiro unsure of their feelings, as I get really annoyed when people fall in love in a few days, as that just doesn't happen. So I've made it that they possibly love each other, cause I would hate it any other way haha!


	5. Chapter 5 I Object

Chapter 5 – I Object

Hiro arrived home from work, walking through the door 'Hey baby, I'm home!' Ayaka smiled 'Hey baby. How was work?' Hiro nodded and went through to her 'It was good thank you. How was your day?' Ayaka wrapped her arms around his neck, and Hiro slid his arms back around her waist. 'I had a good day thank you. We're getting married a week today.' she said, then she grinned. Hiro laughed and stroked her hair 'Are you excited, baby?' Ayaka nodded and kissed him 'I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' Hiro smiled 'Same for me, darling, the same for me.'

Ayaka smiled 'I made dinner, love.' she said, leading him through to the kitchen. Hiro smiled and sat down at the table 'Thank you love, I'm famished.' Ayaka kissed his head softly and dished up for them both, sitting down at the table. Both started to eat, discussing the day's activities as they ate. After they both finished their food, Ayaka went to wash up. Hiro went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck 'Leave them.' he whispered. Ayaka turned in his arms, slid her arms around his neck and kissed his lips 'Okay.' she replied. Hiro lifted her up, carrying her towards the bedroom, kissing her lips deeply as they walked. Ayaka moaned into his mouth, slightly flustered, and her hands curled into his hair.

As they reached the bedroom, Hiro laid her down on the bed, discarding his shirt to the floor before climbing on top of her, running a hand down her body, before pulling her dress up and off. Ayaka pushed off his trousers and boxers quickly, desperate in her eagerness to have him inside her. Hiro pulled off Ayaka's remaining underwear, moved them so she was on top of him, lowering her so he entered her, groaning in pleasure as he felt her around him. Ayaka moaned and started to move. Hiro groaned and sat up, burying his face in her breasts, nipping and sucking at her breasts. Ayaka sped up her pace, her hands laced in his hair, she whimpered in pleasure. Hiro switched their places so she was underneath him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hiro thrust into her hard, groaning out his pleasure, feeling his orgasm beginning to start. He moved a few more times, before grunting in pleasure and releasing into her, continuing to move for her. Ayaka moaned and gasped as she released, collapsing down onto the bed. Hiro pulled out of her, laying down on the bed beside her, breathing heavily. Ayaka cuddled up to his side, and he wrapped an arm around her. Ayaka smiled 'Good night sweetheart.' she said, kissing his chest. Hiro kissed her head 'Good night baby.' he said, closing his eyes and going to sleep, Ayaka soon following him.

The next morning the two woke up, going about their lives as usual, until a week later, on the morning of the wedding, when their lives were about to be turned upside down.

Hiro woke up to a door banging open, and Shuichi and Suguru stood in his doorway, Shuichi grinning, Suguru looking exasperated. Hiro groaned and sat up, then spotted them at the doorway and laughed 'What are you guys doing here?' Shuichi grinned 'We've come to take the groom away, so the bride can get ready.' Ayaka sat up, rubbing her head and laughing 'You guys are so noisy.' Suguru and Shuichi smiled 'Hi Ayaka. Now, Hiro, get dressed. We'll be waiting in the front room.' They said, before exiting the room, slamming the door. Hiro kissed Ayaka softly and slid out of the bed, showering and getting dressed. He came back after, giving Ayaka a soft kiss on her lips 'I love you, darling. And I'll see you this afternoon.' Ayaka smiled 'I'll see you then.' Hiro kissed her one last time and walked out of the room.

Suguru and Shuichi led him out of the apartment, looking at each other warily, as if deciding which one was going to speak. Shuichi bit his lip, then opened his mouth to speak 'Hiro, have you thought about this? Are you sure your doing the right thing? I mean, what about Ai?' Hiro swallowed 'I haven't stopped thinking about Ai all week. But I love Ayaka. Its different with Ai, but I still love Ayaka. And I won't hurt her.' Suguru said 'But you'll end up hurting her more if you leave her later, Hiro. If you want to be with Ai, its best to leave Ayaka now.' Hiro shook his head 'I can't leave her. I won't.' Suguru nodded, and the both of them decided not to push it any more.

Hiro, Suguru and Shuichi went back to Shuichi's apartment. 'Where's Yuki-san?' Hiro asked. Shuichi replied 'Oh, he's in his study. His words were 'I don't want to be involved in any of this, you stupid brat, now leave me alone. It's enough that I'm coming to the wedding without getting involved in the preparation.' Shuichi laughed. Hiro laughed and nodded 'Okay. Where do we start?' Shuichi smiled 'Go get in your tux, stud muffin. We've been dying to see you in it.' he teased. Hiro nodded 'Where is it?' Suguru replied 'It's in the spare room. It's been kept here for safe keeping.' Hiro nodded and made his way to the spare room.

Twenty minutes later Hiro returned from the spare room, dressed in his neat, tidy tux, shuffling his feet, embarrassed at the scrutiny he was receiving from Shuichi and Suguru. Shuichi gave a low, teasing wolf whistle and Suguru smiled and said 'You look great, Hiro. Very gentlemanly.' Hiro smiled 'Thanks, guys. Now it's your turn to get ready. We have to be at the church in two hours, and I can't turn up there without my best man or my ring bearer looking their best, can I?' Shuichi laughed and ran off to get Yuki, yelling 'Yukiiiiiiii! We need to get readyyyyyyyy!' Suguru and Hiro chuckled, shaking their heads, and Suguru walked off to the spare room to get changed. A minute later Shuichi was walking, looking very proud of himself, towards the bedroom that him and Yuki shared, a very disgruntled looking Yuki walking behind him, beer in one hand and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Hiro chuckled to himself and sat himself down on the sofa to wait. Twenty minutes later, Suguru returned from the bedroom, ten minutes later followed by Yuki and Shuichi. Hiro was, by this point, looking out of the window 'The car just got here.' he said to everyone 'It's time for us to go.' The three of them made their way down the stairs, climbing into the wedding car. Suguru looked at Hiro 'You nervous?' Hiro nodded 'A little. I can't help but feeling that something is going to go wrong.' Suguru put a comforting hand on his shoulder 'I'm sure everything will be fine, Hiro.' Hiro sighed 'I hope so.' he said 'Thanks, Suguru.' Suguru smiled 'It's my pleasure.' he said. The car drove towards the wedding venue, Hiro staring out of the window distractedly, Suguru watching him nervously. Suguru bit his lip and whispered to Shuichi 'Do you think he's still hung up on Ai?' Shuichi shook his head 'I don't know. He assured us he's not, but who knows what he's really thinking. I hope he doesn't hurt Ayaka at the last minute.' he whispered back. Suguru nodded and sat back in his seat.

The car finally arrived at the wedding venue, twenty minutes before the wedding was due to start. Hiro spotted the wedding car holding Ayaka and he smiled, climbing out of his car and starting to make his way over to her, when Shuichi grabbed his arm 'Nah uh, no you don't, Hiro! It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.' he said. Hiro looked at him and shook his head 'You and your superstitions. Okay, I'll go inside. You three come with me.' Hiro, Shuichi, Yuki and Suguru all walked into the venue. Hiro took his place beside the altar, and Shuichi took his place behind him. Suguru took his place beside Shuichi, and Yuki sat in the front row of the seats. Slowly, all the guests at the wedding started to file in, filling the seats.

Hiro looked at the time, seeing that, in just a few minutes, his lovely Ayaka would be arriving through those doors, and in half an hour's time she would be his wife. He smiled, and then thoughts of Ai seeped into his mind, Ai in a wedding dress, Ai saying I do, Ai becoming his wife. Hiro shook his head as if to shake the thoughts right out of it. The person who would perform the wedding ceremony took his place at the front, facing Hiro and the wedding guests. Hiro turned to face the back of the room as the music started up. As Ayaka started to walk towards him, her arm linked through her father's, Hiro's face broke out into a soft smile. He forced all thoughts of Ai out of his head as he watched Ayaka walk up the room. She arrived at the altar 'You look beautiful.' he said to her. Ayaka smiled 'You look gorgeous, darling.' Hiro smiled and turned to face the person performing the wedding ceremony, as did Ayaka.

The man began to speak 'Now, before we start, does anyone know of a reason, or have an objection, to this man and this woman becoming man and wife? If you do, please speak up now.' The doors opened to the room and a voice said loudly 'I have an objection.' Hiro gasped and turned around, seeing the person he wanted to see most, yet had dreaded seeing. 'Ai?' he whispered.


End file.
